Steel Garden
by Emi Nishimura-chan
Summary: ((AU)) After the Third World War, the world is nursing itself back into health. However it's a time of uncertainty. After using highly advanced robots to win the war, people aren't sure what to do with them. The robots look human and can think and feel for themselves. Some believe because of this that they should have rights. Will they get their rights or no? YAOI
1. Off to School

**I tried to write this fanfiction before, but it wasn't coming out the way that I wanted it to. So I'm trying to get it to go in a different direction. Hopefully it works out! Review, critique, do whatever you want.**

The backyard of the complex was always empty. Not many people liked being out in the air for so long. Haruhi didn't mind. She wrapped a clothe around her nose and mouth that kept out most of the dust. She also wore clear goggles that framed her large brown eyes. Her brown hair flung about in the dusty winds, they caused her clothes to also whip around in the wind as well.

Moving to one side of the courtyard, the side that was best shielded by the storm. Haruhi headed there, and bent down pulling down her clothe to breath a bit better, if one could breath in this horrid air. She looked down at her most prized position. It was a garden, a garden made of glass and steel. Every time she found a glass that looked cool or a piece of scrap metal, she would bring it hme and add it to her collection.

So far she had three twisted metal beams that looked like they were made to hold up a building. It hadn't been easy getting them back. Easy to say they weighed a lot. There were other pieces of metal, all warped from the storm. And finally there was glass. Pieces of glass that were sand blown by the wind. No longer rough, but smooth to the touch. Haruhi smiles at her collection.

Haruhi pulled something out of her pocket. It was a small piece of blue glass. She humbly put it down with the others. She had so many different colors of glass, but this was the first she had a blue one. It was gorgeous and it really did make the rest of the garden look beautiful.

Suddenly Haruhi heard her name called from behind her. She turned around to see her father with his hair all done up and a little too much make-up. He had on a jumpsuit with a fluffy skirt. "Haruhi," called in his fake high pitched voice. "Come inside! You'll get radiation poisoning again!"

Quickly putting on her mask, Haruhi headed inside with her father. "Now you know today is a big day. Going to school. My little girl's a genius!" He hugged her close to him."

"I just passes the bar to get in, that doesn't make me a genius." Haruhi said neutrally. "Besides, lots of kids get in."

"Yes," her father agreed. "But how many of them do you think have a full scholarship?" He twirled around with her still in his arms. "Ah, my baby girl is so smart!"

To attempt to get away from her father, Haruhi looked at the clock on the wall. "Dad if I don't leave now I'll be late on my first day!" Her father let her go reluctantly and handed her a packed lunch.

"Have fun sweetie!" He called waving as she made her way to school.

Haruhi had put the cover back over her mouth and nose, her goggles also in place. It was dangerous to be outside too long. You could get radiation poisoning or worse. She passed the "or worse" in an alley on the way to school. He was a small skinny man, most of his bones showing, and his skin was melting right off of him. Hansenbyo kanja they were called, other's called them the forgotten. They were reminders why it was better to stay indoors.

The air around Haruhi was poisonous. If breathed in directly it could make you sick for weeks. That's why everyone, including Haruhi, kept the clothes around their mouth and nose. Even though she had been doing it all of her life it still weird feeling the fabric rub against her skin. It felt odd, like this wasn't the way things should be.

As she walked Haruhi looked around her at all the houses. Most of them had been blown over in the main dust storm leaving a pile or rubbish. The structures that were standing were made of bricks and plaster making it harder to knock over. It was a sad sight. The small beauty in all this carnage was the steel gardens everyone had put up.

Haruhi stopped for a moment to look at her favorite steel garden. It wasn't far from the school so it probably belonged to someone rich. It was the most beautiful thin she had ever seen. Somehow they had found a beam of metal that was twisted into the shape of a heart. Several red bottles were strung in the center making clinking sounds as they blew in the poisonous air. And in the right sunlight they case a red glow on the wall of the house. The rest of the yard had smaller pieces of metal and smaller pieces of sand blown glass on many different colors.

Looking at her watch she realized that she was late and turned and ran to the school. It wasn't far and she has seen it many times, but every time she saw it she was in awe. There was a giant glass and metal dome the encompassed the entire school. It kept the sand storms from interrupting classes. The school itself was a slight pink hue, Haruhi had a feeling it was to keep student moral up. It's hard to feel down surrounded by such a soft colored pink.

The gates to the school had two bodyguards. They both had long heavy brown trench coats with hoods that were buttoned all the way to their necks. They had cheap looking tan rags covering their mouths and noses that looked like they had seen their share of sand storms. They both wore goggles, one dark green the other black. "Student ID?" The guard with the green glasses asked producing a white gloved hand.

Without hesitation Haruhi handed over her info and waited as the man looked it over. "It's legit. Go on in." He handed her back her ID and pressed a red button next to him. The glass doors opened and Haruhi stepped in. She was now in a glass box. Confused she looked back at the man who then pressed another button. Air was everywhere. It blew up from the floor and ruffled all her clothes. The air left just as sudden as it had come. As soon as it had stopped the other doors opened and she entered onto the grounds that would now be her new school.

The grass was green, the skies were blue, and the air was clean. It was like walking into a totally new world. Haruhi quickly removed her face cover and inhaled the fresh air. "So this is what air is like?" She mused to herself.

Having taken enough time looking around Haruhi decided to go and find her class. This was going to be a good year. If she had only knew how wrong she was.


	2. Starting Today, You're a Host

**Such a long time since I updated this. Hope you all like the new chapter!**

After a week of being at the school Haruhi was starting to get used to her classes. Being from outside the dome not many people talked to her, which was fine with her since she wasn't there to making friends, she was there to learn. However sometimes it was hard to do that. Today for instance she couldn't find one library that wasn't packed full of noisy students. Three libraries and still no where to study in piece. In desperation she wandered deeper into the school looking for a quiet room.

The farther she went the more rooms there were, it seemed like all of them were full. Finally in the third wing she found a door that didn't seem to have any noise behind it. She looked up at the sign. It said 'Music Room #3'. Music was a dead art, hardly anyone knew how to play the instruments from the past. The closest that Haruhi had ever heard was a man outside the dome that had hung up a bunch of bottles and scrap metal and was hitting them with a stick. So there was a 0.001% chance anyone was in this room.

However when Haruhi pushed the door open rose petals began floating out and a chorus of voices said, "Welcome." Not sure how it happened Haruhi found herself on the other side of the door with the door closed as she stared at a group of boys that were all very beautiful. "Hey, it's a guy." A pair of voices said in unison. They belonged to a boy with orange hair and what appeared to be an android that looked exactly like him. You could tell he was an android because of the antenna coming out of his head and the barcode on his neck. The android probably had a chip implanted in him that made him echo anything his master wanted him to say.

"Now, now. Don't be rude. We serve anyone here." This silky voice came from a taller boy with bright blond hair and blue eyes. Haruhi had never seen anyone with natural blond hair before. It was a rarity in this country.

A boy standing to his side with dark hair and glasses looked up at her. "You're Haruhi Fujioka aren't you?" He questioned pushing up his glasses. "From outside the dome?"

"How did you ... " Haruhi began but was interrupted by the blond haired boy.

"So you're the student that used to live outside the dome! How fascinating! You're a hero to your kind Mr. Fujioka! They will see you reaching above your social status and they themselves will be moved to work harder!"

Haruhi wasn't sure how to respond to that. Luckily she was spared the need to as a young boy with sandy hair grabbed her by the arm and swung her around. "Are you really a hero Haru-chan?" he enquired enthusiastically.

Dizzy from the spin Haruhi muttered, "I'm not really a hero …" Then realized what he called her. "Who said you could call me Haru-chan?!" To show such familiarity to a stranger was rare and a little creepy.

Suddenly the blond boy was behind her. "But who would have thought that the transfer student, would be so openly gay?"

Stunned Haruhi looked at the boy. "Openly what?" she was starting to think there had been a misunderstanding.

The boy however didn't seem to hear her, not many people took notice when Haruhi spoke. "So which is your type? Do you like the strong silent type?" He indicated a boy with short black hair and dark scary eyes. "The boy lolita?" He indicated the boy who had swung her around, he was wiping tears out of his big brown eyes which just sold the whole 'boy lolita' thing. "How about the mischievous android love type?" He indicated the boy and his android. "The cool type." He pointed to the guy with glasses. "Or," he stepped closer and ran his finger down her face. "Am I more your type?"

An image flashed in her head of her father when she was younger leaning down and telling her, "Don't let people get too close. If they find out we'll both be in a lot of trouble." Thinking of that Haruhi freaked out as the boy's face got closer to her's. She pushed him back and fell herself against something that gave way. Turning around she saw a vase, probably from before the war, slowly heading towards the ground. She knew that even she would be unable to catch it before it hit the ground. But she tried anyway. The vase slipped just out of her grasp and shattered into hundreds of pieces on the floor.

The whole world stopped for a minute until the android and his master looked over her shoulder at the broken pottery. "Aww." They sounded disappointed yet bored at the same time. "That was going to be the key attraction in the upcoming school auction." The android said.

"The starting bid on that was going to be 80,000 units." The other stated.

Haruhi panicked. Her monthly allowance was 100 units and that mainly went towards food. At most she could spare 5 units a month and that's if she ate poorly. "I-I'll pay it back." _Somehow …_

The two shrugged. "With what money?" They asked in unison. "You don't even have enough to buy a school uniform." It was true. While all the boys wore blue jackets made from some of the best weather control fabric in the world she always wore her brown cloak that kept the sandy wind off and her goggles. She looked lightyears away from them.

The black haired boy with glasses casually walked up and picked up a piece of the broken vase and examined it in his hand. "So what shall we do about this Tamaki?"

The boy with the startling blond hair,Tamaki, sat in the chair he had been sitting in before. "Mr. Fujioka, are you aware of the old saying 'When in Rome do as the Romans do'? Since you have no money you can pay with your body. Which means starting today, you're the host clubs dog."

**Going to end it there, next chapter will switch between different people's perspectives. I hope you enjoyed! Critic, comment, do as you please! I know this chapter pretty much follows the anime/manga, but bare with me. It gets a LOT different after this.**


End file.
